Not What I Expected
by Lady Ashurii
Summary: Sesshomaru's in a band, Kagome's in a dance group. Thing is they haven't seen each other since they were kids. After all this time old feeling spring up, can they admit what they really feel towards each other before one leaves the other forever?
1. The Bitch Comes Back

**Sesshomaru sat leaning his head back in the chair of his father's confrence room with his father Toga Tashio at the head of the table. Closing his topaz eyes, Sesshomaru felt his long silver hair touch the floor behind him.**

**"Father, how long do you plan on making me wait?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed. "I have other places to be."**

**"Sesshomaru Tashio, you will do as your father instructs you to do," Toga said with a grin, he knew which buttons to push on his eldest son.**

**"Hn."**

**Suddenly the door opened gently, causing the bored 22-year old to open his eyes, only to be fixed on a young-looking 19-year old woman in tight skinny jeans and a low rise tank top with saphire eyes and raven black hair.**

**"Who the hell are you?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.**

**"Your other band playing at the concert. My name in Kagome Higurashi and I'm with the dance group Genie in a Bottle. Please to meet you," Kagome replied sticking her hand to Toga, ignoring Sesshomaru's remark and presence.**

**"Please sit down Miss Higurashi so that we can go over the schedual for the concert," Toga pulled a chair across Sesshomaru politely.**

**"Father what's the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru demanded, "I thought that I was doing this concert solo, there's no way in fucking hell that I'm performing with some wannabe dance group!"**

**"You'll do what I tell you boy, or I'll give InuYasha's band the starlight performance instead of yours,"Toga pressed smirking.**

**"Hmph"**

**"Mr. Tashio," Kagome asked gently, while both Tashios looked at her, "Jr." she finished turning her attention towards Sesshomaru.**

**"What?"**

**"Your father is putting you as the star attraction while my group and I while be a side performance, I'm perfectly fine with that," she smiled sweetly at him sticking her hand out towards his.**

**Sesshomaru stared at her with a dumbfounded expression, did she really know who he was? Sesshomaru of Darkfire, no she wouldn't otherwsie she would be another groupie.**

**"We'll see how far you get, Ka-go-me," Sesshomaru spoke smoothly, shaking her hand.**

**"Huh?" Kagome asked tilting her head up in confusion at Sesshomaru as he took her hand and shook it abruptly.**

**"I said, we'll see how far you get, because I am the olny attraction in music, do you not know?" Sesshomaru asked smugly.**

**"You don't remember me do you?" Kagome asked softly, sadness edging in her face.**

**"Remember you, how would this Sesshomaru remember you? I, Sesshomaru never foget a face," Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the chair falling asleep.**

**Kagome's POV**

**"Wow I really thought he would remember me Toga. I guess the great Sesshomaru of Darkfire, can't eve remember his old neighbor,"Kagome sighed. "We were the best of friends, always looking out for each other, and constantly picking on InuYasha. Good times, but then you guys had to move when InuYasha and I were 7 and Sess was 8."**

**"I remember you Kagome, you and Sesshomaru were always together, you even got him to let you share his room with you when you slept over and had nightmares," Toga sighed contently remembering back to when his little ice prince told him one day, how he felt towards his best friend.**

**"Kagome, I need to tell you," Toga began but was interupted when Sesshomaru's phone went off, blaring Ozzy Ozborn's Crazy Train.**

**Sesshomaru woke out of his slumber instantly, looking at the number he decided to ingnore it.**

**"Your girlfriend?"Toga asked uninterested only to recieve a smug smirk from Sesshomaru, getting creeped out, Toga and Kagome raised an eyebrow while scooting a little further from him in their seats, seriously creeped out by his smile.**

**It read, I'm gonna rip out your guts, cut off your appendages, and enjoy watching you scream.**

**"No even better,"smirked Sesshomaru.**

**"Then who..Oh god Sesshomaru grow up, no doubt he's gonna call me now..."Toga started but stopped when his own cell phone rang.**

**'Speak of the devil,' Toga thought as he answered grimacing, "Yes InuYasha, what is it?"**

**A.N.**

**Sorry for the wait. I ran out of time writing and shut down before saving the actual story last week. Please reveiw and give ideas.**

**Will update soon.**


	2. Knock Out

Kagome could hear the dimmed voice of a greatly annoyed male, she glanced at sesshomaru adn jumped when she saw that he was staring at her with a fixed expression, like he was observing her like an animal.

Toga looked at Kagome when she jumped, then to Sesshomaru, turning his attention back to his youngest son, "InuYasha why did you even bother to call him, you know he won't answer you?"

"That bastard sent his whole fan club after me, telling them that whoever got me in bed first would be his girlfriend. One minute I'm talking to Kikyo, the next I'm having to call security on the hundred girl swarming me and my wife. Put. Him. On. Now!" InuYasha seethed.

Sighing, Toga handed the phone to Sesshomaru who in turn qurked an eyebrow at his father, but took it when he saw the look his father gave him.

(You see, Kagome and Toga got creped out when Sesshomaru gave them a look that promised death, right. Well Toga's look promised Sesshomaru that he would be moving back in with his father, halfbrother, and step mother. ^_^)

Putting the phone to his ear Sesshomaru looked at the ceiling while smirking, "Can I help you 'Little_ Brother'?_"

"Yeah I'm mailing you my receipt for security sevices from the Toyko Hotel," InuYasha said with a forced calm tone.

"And?"

"So you can light it on fire and shove it wheer the sun don't..."InuYasha was cut off when Sesshomaru ended the call.

He handed the phone back to his father and smirked.

"Well what did InuYasha say?" Toga asked rubbing his temples wondering why he wanted kids in the first place, oh that's right he didn't. Sesshomaru was conceived when he got drunk with Sess's mother Desuntinii.

He remembered the day that Desuntinii came to his office asking him for a ride to the airport, when he asked why she hesitantly told him that she was pregnant.

The were married after Sesshomaru was born so they could get to know one another better, they had a great marriage in the first few years but separated when Toga got drunk again, (a.n. Seriously, again?) and this time with his high school sweet heart, Izayoi, who was drunk too.

Izayoi tried to keep it a secret, when Toga tried to talk to her about it, but she told him that they should forget it and that she didn't want to ruin Toga and his wife's relationship.

When he asked her why she said that she knows what it was like to grow up with divorced parents and that she didn't want Sesshomaru to have to go through that.

But alas, all did not go as planned, Desuntinii found out and divorced him, taking Sesshomaru with her. Though she was angry with this woman, she allowed the woman to talk to her, thinking of Sesshomaru, Desuntinii still divorced Toga but stayed in town so that Sess would be able to see both of his parents.

Desuntinii even became friends with Izayoi when she found out that she was pregnant, they still shop together to this day, but never in front of their children.

And to this day, Toga has never had another drink of liquor since.

Back to present

Toga looked at Sesshomaru with a bored expression, "Sesshomaru."

Sess smirked, "He told me to light the bill that he's sending me for the security, on fire and shove it where the sun don't shine."

"You guys never change," a small voice piped in, the two males looked at her one confused and one amused.

"How do you know my brother?" Sesshomaru inquired with a darkly interested tone.

"You really don't remember me, Dog Boy?" Kagome smirked when Sesshomaru'd expression change from the previous to a shocked one.

"You? Kagome is it really you?" Sesshomaru breathed walking over to the other side of the table, sitting in the empty chair next to her.

"Yeah Doggy, it sure is," Kagome smirked.

"Well it seems that the bitch has come back to her master," That was the last thing he said before he saw a dark frown appear on her stunning face.

He saw her fist clench, coil, 'Oh shit' he thought before his lights were put out.


	3. Sesshomaru

_**'That breeze feels good. Wait breeze?' Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see his father fanning him while smirking, "So you finally up?"**_

_**"Ugh what happened?" Sesshomaru asked rubbing his sore jaw and getting off of the floor. Then it all came back to him, he looked around but Kagome was no where in sight.**_

_**Growling he turned to his still smirking father, "Where is she?" he hissed menacingly.**_

_**"Gone."**_

_**"Gone where?"**_

_**"She went home after she decked you out," Toga laughed at Sesshomaru's scowling expression.**_

_**"I'm going to kill her."**_

_**"After what I've seen, she could probably knock you on your ass again!" Toga was holding his stomach laughing.**_

_**Sesshomaru growled at his amused father and stormed out to find his childhood friend that would pay oh so dearly, he already thought of the perfect punishment.**_

_**At Kagome's hotel room**_

_**Kagome heaved herself off the couch when she heard the knocking at her door. Dressed only in a soft silk kimono robe, she went to answer it thinking it was the maids, oh how wrong she was.**_

_**Surprised Kagome backed up a step to look into the eyes of a very amused Sesshomaru Tashio.**_

_**'Oh shit, I'm dead' Kagome took another step back, he took a step over the threshold and closed the door behind him, locking it with the dead bolt.**_

_**Looking into her eyes Sesshomaru smirked at her terrified expression and continued to advance towards her as she kept backing up, till she suddenly realized that this was her hotel room.**_

_**"What the hell do you think your doing get out before I call security!" Kagome tried to shake his hands off of her, but failed miserably.**_

_**"Go ahead my father owns this hotel, they can't do anything to me," Sesshomaru smirked coming closer.**_

_**Kagome then realized he was holding 2 boxes behind his back.**_

"_**What are those, Mr. Ice Prince?" Kagome's eyebrow arched at his attempt to hide the obvious pizza box from her view.**_

"_**What's that and insult? Hmm interesting how you wound my heart when I bought your favorite, maybe I should just go eat it by myself," he smirked and started to her kitchen, sat down at the table and proceeded to eat right out of the box knowing it would piss Kagome off.**_

_**Kagome's eyebrow twitched, she was about to say something when an idea popped into her head.**_

_**Kagome's pov**_

'_**Hmm this'll piss him off,' smirked Kagome as she walked to the master suite to put on a different pair of pajamas. She took out of her suit case, a pair on a pair of flannel long pants and a long sleeved t-shirt along with sock, slippers, and a long-sleeved flannel bathrobe.**_

_**Glancing at her reflection she pulled at her ponytail elastic so that it feel around her neck and ears.**_

_**Sesshomaru pov**_

'_**Well that's a first, usually she yells at me,' he thought stopping his chewing on the slice of pizza.**_

_**Glancing towards the closed door he shrugged and considered her on her monthly attitude change.**_

_**Hearing the door click open he swallowed and turned his head to acknowledge her presence and offer her a slice when his jaw dropped and a vein began to pop in his forehead.**_


End file.
